Media playing applications have been one of the most widely used and popular applications over the Internet. For example, one popular area involves browsing, downloading and playing audio files. A number of service providers maintain media pages on the Internet, where users can browse available media files and select one or more for purchase and download. Users often select media based on references to content on the playlists of their friends and role models. However, many media distributors do not release their content simultaneously worldwide, for a variety of reasons, including phased release to excite user demand, intellectual property issues that vary from country to country, and the degree to which competing products are present in various markets. It can be a challenge for service providers to provide media pages that function in concert with media distributors' geographically restricted releases of content, especially when requests for content reference the playlists of persons in a different country or region. Service providers with a limited regional scope often assume that content release is constant for their region. However, as the service provider develops a global presence, geographical restrictions on released content come into force. The legacy media service systems deployed by those providers may not be able to enforce such geographical constraints on the release of content.